Mind Trick
by nightdinosaur
Summary: Gwen seems to be worried about Kevin, because he seems different. Kevin keeps trying to distract her. When will he stop and when will he come out with the truth? You can find out. Sorry I suck at the whole summary thing. I am no longer updating. Sorry
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So I was bored one night and came onto FF and looked through stories. Some of them inspired me to write, and here I am writing. This is my first fan fiction so I hope you enjoy, and review. Any ideas for a future chapter would be greatly appreciated :) by the way, this is all in Gwen's point of view.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10…I wish.

Chapter 1: Explanation.

Ugh. There are times where Ben and me get a long but rarely does that happen. At times he's uncaring and at other times, its just like he changed and he's nice all of a sudden. Makes me want to ask him if he ever thinks about it. Well it doesn't matter now.

Kevin, Ben, and me are off to Mr. Smoothy to hang out. It's been a while since we've had to fight some aliens, so we are taking the advantage of this break. I looked out the window of Kevin's car, which is surprisingly clean, and watched things pass with a blur as he drove with what seemed like anger. I wanted to ask him if he was okay or if anything was on his mind. I had no idea what was up with him, and it would probably be best if I didn't ask.

"All right, were here and don't try sneaking smoothy into my car. I will hurt you."

"Oh I'm so scared, Kevin, hey maybe I will bring some in here," Ben was wanting to intimidate Kevin. Ugh, why. It would make things seem worse, and I don't want anything bad to happen.

"Ben, don't. I just cleaned my car. It took me forever to clean it, and if you get it dirty…" Kevin wanted to continue but Ben rushed out of the car and to get his smoothy, leaving me with Kevin. This is starting to bug me.

"So is everything okay Kevin?" I just had to ask, I was up to the point where if I didn't ask sooner it would all come out wrong and it could have upset him.

"Sure," right as he unbuckled his seat belt, shut the door, and sat on the hood of his car. I hope he's okay.

I sighed before I got out too. I looked at where Ben was, still in line for a smoothy, and sat next to Kevin.

"Kevin, you don't seem a hundred percent of yourself. Are you sure you're fine?" I really wanted to know what was up with him.

He opened his mouth for a second like he would say something but closed it right away thinking of what to say. I hope he's going to tell me the truth, not think of some lie to stop me from worrying me. It would only worry me more if he lied. He sighed.

"Honestly, there's just a lot on my mind and…and it's a mess in my mind. I don't know what to do or handle it really."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Look, I want to help. I don't want to see you down or in a negative way. It worries me." He opened his mouth to speak, but I cut him off. "Is that also why your car is cleaned?"

He gave out a chuckle. "The car being clean was to impress you. I've been meaning to clean it for a while, but never had much time to and I finally did."

I felt my face get a bit warm and pink. So Kevin has wanted to impress me? I couldn't help but giggle a little. By now, Ben was back with his smoothy. He was already halfway done.

"Wow Tennyson, you sure do drink up fast," Kevin said as Ben started to cough, and laughed at him.

"Hey shut up, Kevin!"

"Well, you threatened to bring smoothy into my car. So I think you got it," all Kevin did was smile at him as he hopped off the hood of his car and into the car. I did the same. We were all in the car and Kevin started the engine.

"So Kevin, you didn't tell me. Why is your car all clean?" Ben, buckling in the seat belt.

Kevin was about to say something when I did for him.

"I told him to, Ben." I have no clue to as in why I stepped in for Kevin. While Kevin was driving, eyes on the road, I could see a smile pull up on his face. I know that whole smile thing. I did something for him, he's going to do something for me. This isn't the first time this has happened. I'll just wait and see what he does this time.

Surprisingly, Ben was quiet this car ride. Maybe he's up to something too, but that doesn't matter to me right now. I'm more focused on Kevin. Weird to say, but I think I like him. I just don't know if he likes me back. Another thing I'll have to wait and see.

"Oh I almost forgot. Kevin, you left one of your jackets at my house," I blurted as I remembered while he turned into a neighborhood. I noticed Ben look at me weird. He can be so annoying even without saying a word. Luckily, nothing from his mouth.

In just a couple minutes, we reached Ben's house. I was about to say something to him, but he had already got out and slammed the car door. Kevin didn't like that. The car ride to my house was awkward. So I said nothing and didn't try to even look at Kevin.

We reached my house in a matter of minutes. We both got out of the car and started to walk up to the front porch. Kevin followed me into my house, and waited by the stairs as I went up to get his jacket. I remember he let me borrow it on a mission, just because I was beginning to shiver. I quickly grabbed it off my bed and headed back downstairs.

"Hey I got your…Kevin?" I looked around and finally spotted him. Washing dishes?

"Oh thanks," he took the jacket back easily after putting the dish he just washed.

"Why are you washing my dishes? First your car, now MY dishes? What's up with you?" I eyed him suspiciously.

"I just had the urge to. You know, after cleaning my car…well I got to go. Bye!" He was quickly walking out the door.

I'm not sure if I really like this whole new Kevin. I like the feeling that I have for a bad boy, not a clean kid. I really hope he's okay. I sighed as I walked to make sure the door was closed, and locked it. I just want an explanation to what's really going on with him.

I found myself to feel weak suddenly, so I walked up to my room and settled on my bed. Today was a sort of mystery, tomorrow I just don't know what to expect. If he seems like a different person tomorrow, I know something's up with him. I wouldn't want anything bad to end up happening. I don't know what my life would be without Kevin.

Sorry if it seems crappy, I'm just tired and it is getting kind of late. Remember, if you have any ideas for the next chapter or a future chapter, please tell them. I'll give credit for your idea that I use :) So please review and let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Ben 10. Only the plot :) Chapter 2: Strange

I woke up and turned my head to the side looking at my alarm and realized it was only 5:16 am. I feel like with what's happened last evening is all a dream. I mean why would Kevin really be cleaning my dishes. He seems so strange at times but cleaning dishes just makes him so out of him. He never offered to clean before. I yawned. I need to go back to bed.

I decided to go check on something before continuing my nap. I sneaked out of my room quietly trying to not wake up my parents. I easily passed my parent's room and down the stairs. I walked into the kitchen, I just wanted to see if it was really just a dream. I was shocked when I looked. The dishes really were clean. This wasn't a dream. Why does it matter though? I need to stop and focus less on this.

I was back in my room and tucked in bed. _I'm just so curious now. What can he be up to? _I thought. I repeated that thought until I was back sleeping.

I was awake again and at a time that was good to be up. 8:30 in the morning felt good, not quite sure why but it did.

I was in the middle of getting ready and putting my hair up when my phone started buzzing. I finished quickly with my hair before finally reaching my phone. _Kevin_.

"Hey Kevin," I answered hesitantly.

"So Gwen, Ben told me he decided to have a party. You interested?"

"What time?" I'm not sure if I should answer yes right away though.

"Wait let me check…" I heard a few small noises of paper rustling before he continued. "It's from 5 to 10 I think/"

"You're telling me now? It's not even close to noon. Why are you telling me way ahead of time?"

I heard mumbling that I couldn't completely understand. "...look nice." Was all that I could understand. Before I was able to realize, Kevin hung up on me. I thought and thought before deciding to call Julie. Ben's crush. I wonder if she's up.

"Gwen?" well she sounded tired too.

"Sorry if I woke you. I just have a quick question for you."

"Actually," she paused for a laugh. Oh great. "Ben gave me a wake up call about 5 minutes ago. So what's the question?" and now she sounded a bit alert.

"Oh well did he mention a party?" If he did tell her, maybe I would ask her if she wants to tag along to go hang out.

"Yeah, I was going to go out in a while to get something nice for his party. You want to come with? I mean to buy stuff, hang out?"

"I was actually going out soon. I just need shoes" I don't get why we would have to look nice unless both Kevin and Ben are up to something.

"Me too! It will take less time too so we can just go to a nearby shoe store and buy a pair? I'll be at your house in a bit"

"Sounds fine," both ending the phone conversation with a "bye."

I waited patiently downstairs for Julie to arrive and sure enough, she was here pretty quick. I said a quick bye to my mom as I walked out the front door.

"So has Kevin asked you out?" Julie blurted out as soon as I shut the door behind me.

"What?" I was so confused. Is she in on something with the boys? Today may be a confusing one.

"I mean has he invited you to the party?" She said with a giggle.

"Oh, yeah he did." This can be an awkward conversation. I tried to keep my responses short to hint that I didn't want to be talking and it worked.

We walked into the closest shoe store we saw and my jaw dropped as I saw a prefect pair of high heels. They were gorgeous. I find it kind of odd to find a pair right away, but I was glad. I walked over to the heels, not bothering to look at the price tag. These heels were a grayish color with a tint of red, the material felt very silky, the straps had a shiny small topaz colored stone on each end. I'll take this pair. I grabbed the heels in the box and followed Julie who was now somewhere towards the back.

"I found these perfect pair but…oh!" I heard her say to herself and rush off to a different pair of high heels. The ones she ran to where a cute shiny pair of teal. She tried them on quick and started jumping up and down in excitement.

I hadn't realized that we were here for half an hour, maybe longer. Luckily when we both purchased our shoes, we had enough money for more to buy.

"Hey Julie, maybe we can go for some coffee?" I asked as I fidgeted with the bag that I had.

"I was actually just about to ask. Sure!" She seems happy.

It was a good thing it wasn't that far of a walk. It was a small line, I noticed as we headed inside. We waited patiently and Julie ordered first as we reached the front of the line, then I ordered. We paid right away and waited what seemed like forever for our coffees.

It was a surprisingly quiet walk as we headed through the park, heading home. Soon enough, I was finally home. The first thing I did was check what time it was. It's already 3:40? Wow walking takes a long time. Well in that case I can start getting ready. I walked up to my room and put my high heels on the bed.

I looked through my closet and tried to figure out what to wear. Now a party at Ben's, what should I wear to that. I found a pair of skinny jeans that would go with heels. I knew buying a pair of jeans would come in handy. I was looking for a top now. Found one! This frilly spaghetti strap was white with a tint of red. Hey this could match with my shoes. I grabbed the top, jeans, and shoes to try them on. It surprisingly looked better than how it sounded.

Time sure does fly by. Before I knew it, it was already almost time for the party. I was anxious to see how Kevin would act this time I saw him. It would weird and strange to see a different Kevin from when I saw him the day before. I heard a car engine roaring into my driveway. I'm pretty nervous about this, seeing him. I sighed before greeting him at the door.

**A/N: I wasn't quite sure how to end this chapter so I just ended it. Please tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3: Surprise

I forgot to mention that the last chapter was just filler or a set up chapter. It kind of helped for this next chapter. I also got some of these ideas while watching Degrassi. I love that show! Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter.

I waited anxiously as I opened the door. Wow, Kevin looked different…in a good way. I guess when he said to look nice, he may have meant it in a well not so formal kind of thing. I'm glad I didn't go and buy a dress or something to dressy.

"Look, I'm sorry I haven't really explained to you why I've been acting…kind of strange. I promise, I'll tell you later. We have a party to attend." A graceful expression grew on his face. Good, he always kept his promises between us. All I did was smile back politely. I wasn't quite sure how to respond yet.

We headed our way to his car, which Ben was in the back seat with Julie. Wait, if we're heading to his party…?

"Ben, if we're going to your party why are you here and not at your house for the party?" These guys are definitely up to something. Instead of hearing from Ben, Kevin butted in.

"Oh funny thing I forgot to mention, it's really just a big neighborhood party. It technically is Ben's party too because he lives in the neighborhood." I can never understand why guys do this.

"Yeah what he said. It's going to be like a carnival!" Ben cheerfully said like a 7 year old going to Disney World for the first time.

"Like a carnival? So there's going to be a bunch of games for kids?" All I can seem to do is ask questions. I need to stop.

"Chill Gwen. Don't just think that, be a happy positive person and have fun." Julie butted in. She's normally quiet but helped me in a way.

"All right" I said as we pulled into Ben's neighborhood. I never realized, but wow this is actually a nice neighborhood.

We all got out of the car staring at some of the things set up in awe. This might actually be fun. I still wonder what the point of trying to look nice was. Wow and I was originally thinking about wearing something more close to formal. Oh well, I really need to stop worrying and be more optimistic.

I looked around and noticed that Ben and Julie were off already getting a hot dog from a stand. This IS a party. A big neighborhood one, but nice. I was just too busy to notice a blonde girl about my age, walk up to Kevin and try to make a move. I stood there not knowing what to do but watch. Kevin struggled a bit trying to get her away. "But you're cute!" I heard the girl say. She tried to give him a peck on the cheek, but Kevin pushed her away and she was upset. They blonde teen walked away cursing under her breath.

"Wow. You sure are gentle." I said sarcastically said to Kevin. I couldn't help but giggle a bit to this.

"To certain people" He smiled at me. My eyes met with his beautiful perfect obsidian eyes. I felt a blush and smiled it off. I heard Julie yelling out my name and I turned around to see a giant grin on her face.

"Ben asked me out! He asked me as he won me this giant teddy bear from one of the games!" Aww sounds cute but I have to say. Her peppy-ness does get annoying at times. She showed me a quite large white fluffy teddy bear with a pink bow saying '_I Love You_' That was a nice thing to do. I wish Kevin would do that.

"So Julie, I take it as you like the bear?" Ben asked smiling as he came up behind and hugged her from behind. It's a good thing I don't see him so much. I wouldn't understand how Ben could get a girl, and the girl seems to be so in love with him.

Kevin suddenly grabbed my hand in his and started to walk away from the now so happy couple. We walked to a game booth. It was much like ski ball or whatever that game was called. Kevin handed the person running the small booth cash enough for 2 people to play.

"First player to reach 1,000 points wins. On your mark. Ready, set, go." Well the guy certainly didn't sound too happy at all to be here. I realized the Kevin was already at 300 points.

"No fair, your cheating Kevin!" I said ignoring everything else and now focusing on beating Kevin. He only laughed. He had 410 points and I only had 270 points. I was starting to catch up.

"Don't go thinking your going to win Gwen because you wont!" He said with a jokingly devilish smile. I adored his devilish smile. Kevin 460, me 380. "No way, how are you doing that?" Kevin asked appalled. I ignore him smiling to myself. Kevin now had 650 points while I shot ahead with 790 points. I laughed and smiled more to myself as I saw Kevin's expression from the corner of my eye. I was finally at 900 points and Kevin lagged behind with 820 points. The little bell rang congratulating the winner. Me. Kevin's jaw dropped.

"I can let you choose the prize for me" I cocked my head to one side and smiled at him.

"Well in that case, I choose the…giant tiger" He chose wisely. Wow. It sure made me laugh until he spoke again. "For you" I gave a questioning look but he only gave me a smile as a response.

"Thanks"

We walked around through crowds and decided to snack on food.

"I want a pretzel. Want anything Gwen?" Kevin asked me as he pulled out his wallet.

"Pretzel too please. Oh and with a small lemonade please?" I asked politely.

"Will do," Kevin smiled at me while I went to try to find a space for us to sit. There was a bench. I walked over to it and sat down carefully as it looked as it may fall apart if sudden force pushed it down. I set the stuffed tiger that Kevin chose for me. I actually really liked it.

I looked to my right and there was a face-painting booth. I saw Ben and Julie, holding hands, waiting for their face to be painted. Hopefully it was only Julie getting her face painted. I can't imagine Ben walking around with maybe a dog's face on his face. Or maybe even with a clown's face.

My thoughts were interrupted when Kevin walked up to me handing me my order. I put the tiger between us just so I could keep a close watch on it.

Kevin and I took a bite out of the pretzel at the same time only he took a bigger bite. A much bigger bite that is. I looked at him to see his mouth stuffed with pretzel. I swallowed my piece and started laughing at Kevin.

"Hwhat har you wooking at?" He asked with his mouth so full. I laughed more.

"What am I looking at? All the pretzel in your mouth while your trying to talk" I explained giggling here and there and took sips from my lemonade.

"Okay you can stop laughing at me then." He said as he took a smaller bite of his pretzel.

"Take smaller bites and not talk with your mouth full." I took another sip. "Do you need some lemonade to get that all down?" I asked as he looked like he was about to choke.

"Please" He said taking the drink from my hand and taking a big sip. More like drank half the thing. I didn't mind though.

"Oh hey guys! Like our face paintings?" Julie asked cheerfully. Julie had a purple and pink butterfly painted on her face while Ben had…a dog on his face? I was actually thinking of him getting a dog one. Strange. Kevin and I exchanged looks and nodded at them while taking a bite out of our pretzels. We both finished our pretzels and shared the last sips from the lemonade.

"So we going to stay to see the fireworks?" Ben asked after looking around.

"There's going to be a fireworks show? Well sure I guess we can. How long do we have to wait before they start?" I asked Ben since he seemed to know about it.

"Well from now, 30 minutes. We can play some hoops to pass some time and wait the rest." He suggested. We all agreed.

We headed to a booth that had a big court so all 4 of us stepped onto the court. The participant at the booth/court explained the rules.

"Sounds easy," we all said in unison. Since there were 4 of us, we teamed up 2 teams of 2. Kevin and I switched spots trying to score some hoops. The first round lasted for what seemed like 5 minutes. We played a total of 3 rounds. It surprisingly took about 15 minutes. Ben and Julie beat us by 1 point. 47-46. It was pretty fun and did pass some time while we waited for the fireworks.

It was then I remembered. A promise Kevin told me that he would explain. We let Ben and Julie go to the restroom as Julie complained about having to go. Kevin and I found a spot to sit and wait.

"Kevin…that thing you were going to tell me about? You promised you would tell me, remember?" I hope he wouldn't break this promise.

He took a deep breath, as he was about to give a big long speech or something.

"Okay. The reason why I haven't seemed completely myself recently is because…" he was interrupted by Ben running up to us almost running into the tiger I was still holding onto. "Ben seriously, not right now" he said to Ben before he actually said a word. Ben shut his mouth and turned to Julie looking out into the sky.

"Continue?" I asked patiently.

"The point is…" he sighed again, "I like you. I just didn't know how to act around you. I was just too nervous about saying it before and I wasn't even sure if you liked me at all. I'm sorry I didn't tell you soon when you wanted me to."

"Oh," I thought for words to say but something else popped into my head. I grabbed his hand and pulled him off so he was standing too. "Well then why did you have to tell to go and 'look nice'?"

"I actually don't know why."

I shivered. It was starting to get cold. It was also already starting to get dark. I turned around to look at the darkening sky. Before I knew it, I could feel Kevin's jacket being placed around me shoulders.

"Take it, for tonight atleast." I could hear a smile showing on his face. I turned back to face him. I looked deeply into his obsidian eyes. They had a reflection of colors, and realized there were fireworks exploding in the sky.

I took one step closer to him and we both started leaning closer to each other. I put the stuffed tiger down as I placed my arms around Kevin's neck and he placed his around my waist. The way his hands felt around my waist were amazing. I couldn't really explain it.

"Aww just kiss her already Kevin!" I heard Ben yell. We both looked at him and as I turned my head, I felt Kevin's lips gently press down onto mine. He seemed to be very gentle, doing this passionately. I quickly pulled away letting my hand drop to grab his.

"You know, I like you too" He wanted to continue the kiss but I turned my head and he ended up kissing my cheek. I grabbed the stuffed tiger from where I put it and hugged it while holding Kevin's hand with my other available hand. We both watched the rest of the fireworks.

"About time you made a move, Kevin!" Ben said with much excitement. He ignored him.

"Care to explain why you made me look nice?" I asked once more.

"So you would dress nice for our date"

I heard the blonde girl from only a couple yards away and I guess she saw what happened.

"You have a girlfriend now? I hate you! Go die in a hole!" She scoffed. She started tearing up and walked away.

"What was that about?" I asked curiously.

"Don't ask."

I think that's the longest chapter I have ever written for anything. I was sitting here at the computer for 2 hours trying to think of what to write. I really got into writing this chapter. I think it's my favorite SO FAR. So yes, there will be more chapters.

**I liked how the blonde girl from the beginning comes back and flips out when she saw that Gwen and Kevin kissed :]**

**Well I hope you guys enjoyed that one. There's more to come! :D**


	4. Chapter 4: Annoyance

**So I already have chapter 5 planned out. I'm trying to write it right now. Hopefully I have chapter 5 up by the end of the day. Hmm, I'll give you a small little spoiler at the end of this chapter, just a small sneak peak of chapter 5…on with the story!**

**I do NOT own Ben 10 :(**

* * *

I can remember Kevin dropping me off at my house last night. We were right in front of my door. I was about to open the door when Kevin pulled me back into a tight hug. I returned his jacket before walking into my house. At first my parents didn't care that I was out and just getting home until they noticed Kevin walking away. They gave me this lecture on staying out too late with people who have a bad rep and so on. My parents can be so annoying especially when they give a lecture many times.

I walked into the kitchen grabbing a box of cereal that was already sitting on top of the kitchen table. I didn't bother looking for something else to eat as long as I ate something. I soon finished my breakfast and heard my phone buzzing from my room.

I ran to my room hoping not to miss the call. Luckily I answered it in time. It was Ben.

"What do you want Ben?" I was hoping for someone else.

"Well me and Kevin on our way to your house. We know you have stuff to clean cars and make them shiny, but the point is…Kevin wants us to help clean his car. We'll be there in a minute. Bye!" Ben rushed with the last sentence. I could hear Kevin mumbling in the background. Pretty soon, I could hear his car coming towards my house.

I looked out my window after changing into something appropriate for the weather, as I knew it would be pretty hot out. I pulled my hair up into a ponytail. I walked downstairs, heading through the garage instead the front door. I could hear mushy sounds hitting against metal. Oh god no. Then I heard laughing.

"If Gwen asks how it got so dirty, tell her that we got attacked by a mud alien. Yeah that should work." I heard Ben explain to Kevin. Yeah that's really going to work, in their dreams. I opened the garage door grabbing all the cleaning supplies and set them down by Kevin.

"So Kevin mind telling me how your car got this dirty?" I decided to play along.

"Ben through up on it. He threw up mud pie." He totally changed the idea. I saw Ben nudge him with an angry look on his face.

"Oh so your not going to tell me that you, let see, oh got attacked by a mud alien?" I wonder what is up with these two today. "Kevin, please don't tell me this is messing with my mind. Why is your car really like this?" I wanted a real answer now.

"Fine I won't lie this time. I wanted to see you today and maybe if we could hang out later?" He asked hesitantly while picking up the soap.

"Sure, but first…" I started as I took the hose turned it on and sprayed Kevin. "We just have to get your car clean." I laughed at him as his hair was dripping. I filled the bucket with water so that he could use it for the soap. He smiled his adorable devilish smile at me as he poured soap in mixed with water and soaked up the sponge. Oh no.

"Payback time Gwendolyn," I began to smile and put my hands up in defense as I felt the sponge hit me. I laughed. I threw it back at him.

I realized Ben had gone inside, good for him. It took some time before we finally got the mud off. We threw some water at each other every here and there. I was now focused on rinsing off the car. I hadn't realized Kevin was on the other side cleaning the last tire that I got Kevin with the water.

"I'm sorry Kevin, I really didn't mean to." I said as I turned off the hose. I walked over to him and he wasn't where I thought he'd be. I turned around, my back to his car, with him surrounding me with his hands gently placed on his now clean car.

"Be careful next time then." He started leaning in but pulled away as we heard my parents clear their throats. It was a very awkward moment for the position I was just in while my parents watched.

"Sorry," I said to both as I walked into my house. Kevin had to wait outside he was still wet. I was lucky that I could walk inside and change into dry warm clothes. Poor Kevin had to wait a little for him to dry up. I asked my parents if I could hang out with Kevin.

"Gwen, no. We saw what happened out there. He is not a good person." My mom said. She was very unhappy at the moment. I was upset but I came up with an idea.

"Fine," I told her as I walked up to my room and grabbed the giant tiger that Kevin gave me. I came back down ignoring the look on my parent's face. "You know, Kevin was really nice enough to give me this last night when we hung out with Ben and Julie. He is such a nice person. Even Ben was happy about it." I told them both as I noticed Ben walk outside to meet up with Kevin. "He wasn't the first to get me wet. I used the hose on him first." I looked at my parents. They were thinking and looked at each other a few times. They really must be thinking hard about Kevin. Both my mom and dad sighed deeply.

"All right Gwen. You can go hang out with…Kevin." I was so excited. I ran back to my room and placed the tiger on my bed. I ran down quick and out the door. Kevin stood by the door so when I opened it and shut it, I ended up running into him. I blushed heavily. It didn't matter about hiding a blush now. I hugged Kevin. He was now dry. I got into the passenger seat of his car and waited for him to get in.

"So your parents are okay with me now?" Kevin asked as he sat down looking at me for the answer. I answered him with a simple kiss on his cheek and nodded.

"Eww come on Gwen! Not infront of me!" Ben said with disgust. I ignored him as Kevin began to drive off.

"So Kevin where are we going?" I hadn't asked before about where he planned on going.

"The movies. We have to drop Ben off first though..." He was about to finish when Ben cut him off.

"Please take me with you. I would stay home if Julie weren't out of town." He begged. Kevin sighed and said it was okay.

"Thanks Kev. I just don't want to be alone since Julie isn't here," Kevin ignored him and sheepishly smiled.

We arrived at the movies. There wasn't much except for a horror film Kevin started to bug about. He bugged both Ben and me until we agreed. He bought the tickets and offered to buy me snacks.

"Hey what about me?" Ben asked impatiently as we were in line waiting to order.

"No," Kevin said as he put his arm around me. Kevin was now placing his order. He got me some sour patch kids, we would both share a large popcorn and a drink. Ben got his own popcorn.

We were watching the movie and it was often when Kevin kept grabbing my hand. I didn't know is he was afraid from the movie, I would understand because a couple scenes. Either way, I liked my hand in his. Soon enough the movie had ended and when we looked over at Ben it looked like he wanted to pee in his pants. We all got up and Ben ran out towards the bathroom. I ate some of the candy Kevin bought me and we threw out the empty tub of popcorn and kept the soda.

By the time Ben was out of the restroom, I finished my candy and Kevin was still sipping on the soda. He was holding my hand and held the soda in the other taking the last sip before throwing it away.

"Kevin, please take me home. I think that movie made me sick," Ben said with no energy. He seemed to have plenty energy before.

We quickly got in the car and hurried Ben home. Kevin seemed worried that Ben might puke in his car. He would be very upset if he did. It was a good thing that Ben lived near by and it was easy getting him home.

"Hope you don't puke in bed tonight!" Kevin said laughing.

I lightly punched him in his arm. He looked at me with an apologetic look.

"We should do something tomorrow." Just then my phone began buzzing. It was Ben.

"Hey Gwen! Julie just called me and asked if we could go to some place out of town. Come on you guys have to come! It'll be fun!" Well this is confusing. I don't want to know how Ben is like this now.

"Sure. I'll talk to you tomorrow," I said confused. "I think Ben faked it all. Anyway, I found plans for tomorrow. I don't know where or when but I'll ask later." I said to Kevin as he drove me home.

Today was a good day. I enjoyed it. I am glad my parents are okay with Kevin now. It was very annoying trying to get them to be okay with him. I'm just glad I'm with Kevin now.

* * *

**Ok so I thought I would be able to have time to update with 2 chapters, but I can't. I'll try typing it up tomorrow. Here's this chapter though.**

***SPOILER* I do have a little sneak peak for you though :)**

"**Kevin it was just an accident! Calm down! Please! You don't need to fight anyone. It was JUST an accident!"**

"**I also had to risk MY life. Don't forget that."**

"**I…I…ugh I hate you!"**

**oh no! hahaha, you guys will like this next chapter. drama :D**


	5. Chapter 5: Adventure

**I would have updated sooner but I was trying to get a few more ideas for this Chapter.**

**This one's for you Alex! ;D**

* * *

Each day seems to go by quick whenever I'm with Kevin. I felt like today was supposed to go by slower. No, I am just dreading for the hang out. I hope it's a good one. I couldn't wait longer for Ben to call me with the details. _Buzz._ Oh Ben. He only texted me though.

**_Hey Gwen, be ready in half an hour. Grab an extra outfit, a swimsuit and that kind of stuff._**

**_Where are we going?_**

Five minutes later, no reply from him. Oh well. I started getting ready when Ben finally replied back.

_**Camping out for a day at lake**_

I finished getting ready and packed what was necessary for camping out by a lake. I had no idea what lake since it would be out of town. I looked back at where my stuffed tiger was before heading out my room. Well I did have some space left in my bag. What the heck. I packed the tiger in my bag, and headed downstairs to tell my parents.

"Hello Gwen. Why are you up so early, yet ready?" My dad asked. He sat on the couch flipping through the channels. He was the only one down here right now.

"Ben invited me to go with Julie and Kevin to go camp for the day at a lake," I stated yet as a question at the same time.

"Oh that's fine. I know you haven't done camping in a long time so you can go," he went back to flipping through the channels and finally settled on a channel. Telling my dad about the plans, he would tell my mom so I wouldn't have to worry about anything for now. I grabbed a banana as I walked out the door and said bye to my dad who wasn't paying attention.

"Gwen!" I turned to see Julie's head sticking out the window from the back seats of Kevin's car. I smiled and waved as I rushed to the passenger side of the car after placing my stuff next to everything shoved in the trunk.

"We won't be too far out of town so there are less things we need to bring." Kevin said as we drove off. He reached his hand to the radio and all we heard was rock. This must mean he wants the drive to be a quiet one. That's impossible when Ben is in the car.

"So there are these cabin things we can stay in and there is going to be so much fun we can do!" Ben shouted as he drummed his fingers on his legs.

"Shut it Ben," Kevin said concentrating hard on his driving. Ben, ignoring to follow Kevin's order, continued to speak.

"We can rent boats, go water skiing, swim! It'll be fun." Kevin, Julie, and I all told Ben to shut up at the same time. With that he stayed quiet for the rest of the ride.

"This is the place right, Julie?" Kevin asked as he pulled onto a dirt road leading to a parking lot. She nodded. "I'll be back in a minute. Stay here. Ben" He looked directly at him knowing he would do something if he hadn't told him so.

"So Gwen, how about you tell your boyfriend to shut up?" How on earth does Julie put up with this?

"No I won't. If anyone should be shutting up, it should be you." He put his hands up in a surrendering way. Just then Kevin walked up to his trunk and signaled us to get out.

"We're in the cabin by one of the creeks leading to the lake." Well being by some water source sounded nice. Kevin led us to the cabin. We all looked at in disgust, but when we stepped inside we were relieved.

"Cool, so me and Kev on this half of the cabin and you two the other side." Ben said rushing to his side. I was glad that there were like tiny little rooms.

The little rooms had nothing though. I guess we had to sleep on this hardwood floor. Atleast it was clean though. In those little room had nothing but a small 'window' on the farthest wall. This feels so uncomfortable. All I did bring was my new bikini, an extra outfit, beach towel, and a stupid sleeping bag. Oh and I brought my stuffed tiger. Well I have something cushioned and comfortable I can use that as a pillow.

Julie and I decided the first thing we do is go swim for a little since Julie and I wanted to try our new bikinis. She showed me hers while we got ready. Hers was cute, it was hot pink with little silver stars.

"Green with black polka dots? I'm sure Kevin would love that" Julie said to me and winked. I never realized that it was the same color as Kevin's car until Julie just now pointed it out. I only got this because I liked the way it stood out.

"Ben, Kevin?" I asked as we stepped out of our tiny compacted room.

"Whoa umm you look umm nice Gwen" Kevin said scratching the back of his head. "Wait are we going swimming?" he asked confused.

"Yeah, we were just going to ask if you guys wanted to come"

"YES!" Ben shouted out of no where. I didn't see him but when I did, he was already ready for swimming.

"Well in that case…" Kevin said pulling his shirt off and walked into his compacted room. Less than a minute later he came out prepared for swimming. "Let's go have fun" He smiled at me. Everyone started walking out but I was slow. Kevin about to walk out the door turned to me. "You coming Gwen?"

"Yeah." Kevin turned around and I surprised him when I jumped onto his back wrapping my arms around him putting my head onto his shoulder.

"Gwen really?" He asked as he kissed my head. I laughed and we walked to meet up with the rest by the lake's shore. It was nice. He set me down on my feet before I walked up to Julie and we walked into the water. It was a tad cold. The rest followed us in and started messing around. We splashed each other, played Marco Polo and it was hilarious. We swam for half an hour because we wanted to go jet skiing.

We rented one of those boats we could use for jet skiing and got to the loading dock.

"I'm driving the boat!" Ben said as he rushed to the driver seat. We all didn't care at the moment, we didn't want to argue, and we were having fun. "Oh my they have a radio on here!" Ben turned on the radio and got up and started dancing around.

"You are so weird," Kevin said to Ben. Ben was too busy having fun dancing around like a weirdo.

"Ben, if you wanted to drive this thing—" Julie began but fell to the floor as we hit a rough patch of water.

"Ben!" I got up and helped Julie. Ben rushed to the control seat and Julie tried to go help.

The boat started going a little faster, so Ben freaked and got out of the seat. We hit another rough patch of water. With that, Ben bumped into Julie bumping into me, and knocked me into the water.

I couldn't hear, see, feel anything for a moment. I wanted to open my eyes but I couldn't. I couldn't find the energy to do it all. I could finally hear a splash as someone dove in. I tried to resurface, but felt someone's tough arms help bring me up.

"Gwen, you okay?" Kevin asked very worried. I nodded and started choking. "Aww man. I'll have to help you to shore. Ben left us" He seemed very upset and he somehow got both of us to the shore. By then I had stopped choking. I followed Kevin to get Ben. He had already returned the rented boat. There goes the plan of water skiing.

Kevin walked up to Ben and shoved him.

"What was that for?" Ben said shoving Kevin back. Oh please no don't let this really be happening now.

"You let Gwen fall into the water and you left us!" Kevin shoved Ben harder.

"Kevin it was just an accident! Calm down! Please! You don't need to fight anyone. It was JUST and accident!" I begged Kevin tugging on his arm. He stopped walking towards Ben and turned to me.

"I also had to risk MY life. Don't forget that." He continued walking towards Ben.

"I…I…ugh I hate you!" Kevin stopped and looked at me. I stormed off and headed back to our cabin.

I could hear footsteps following me so I jogged faster and just ran. I got into the cabin and locked the door quickly before Kevin got in. I heard knocking on the door.

"Gwen please let me in. I want to talk to you." He said after a minute or two of banging on the door. I never heard him leave, but maybe he did. Maybe we should talk. I unlocked the door and stood there waiting for him to speak.

"Look Gwen. I'm sorry—" Ben cut him off.

"Hey next time wait for us you guys," Ben seemed to not care at all.

"Ben, not right now." I led Kevin inside and I shut the door on Ben with Julie.

"Well I'm sorry Gwen. I over reacted and I'm really sorry that I did. Please don't tell me that you're mad and…actually hate me."

"I don't actually hate you, Kevin" I threw my arms around him, we were still wet from when we were both in the water. "You should go apologize to Ben also. You actually did hit him," I kissed his cheek and let go. Ben easily opened the door. Dang, I forgot to lock it. I looked at Kevin and cocked my head and he knew what I meant.

"Sorry…Tennyson." Ben eyed Kevin and lightly punched Kevin on his forearm. "Don't push my buttons"

"Okay well time to change into warm clothes. You brought the food right Kevin?" Julie asked Kevin.

"Yes I did." Kevin heading into his room shared with Ben and we all got changed.

We got outside of the cabin and started to fire up the little campfire. It was surprisingly already getting dark. We brought out chocolate, marshmallows, and graham crackers for a classic treat.

"Ben don't burn your marshmallow, oops to late." Kevin laughed at Ben as his marshmallow turned to a grayish black. He glared at Kevin.

Ten minutes of making smores, it was already dark. We set out the fire and headed inside. I tried to trip Ben on the way in.

"Hey what was that for?" Ben asked as he nearly fell to the floor.

"My bad, you're lucky that you didn't fall in water and get left to drown" I smiled with an evil look.

We all walked into our tiny rooms and laid out our sleeping bags. I had the tiger as a nice comfy pillow. I was glad I brought it. Julie had Ben's jacket so I could imagine Ben not being happy when he wakes up.

Julie was the first to fall asleep. I laid there, my head resting on my tiger. Even if some of today wasn't planned, I sure liked it. With my head against the stuffed tiger, it reminded me of how much I love that raven hair obsidian eyes bad boy. With the last thoughts of Kevin, I was out cold sleeping. Sleeping of my tiger, Kevin.

* * *

**Haha, I totally just came up with that last sentence. I never thought of that but I did.**

**I guess Gwen names he tiger after Kevin. **

**I know some of it seemed rushed, I sort of had to. I hope it wasn't that bad. Review! :D**


	6. Chapter 6: Deja vu

**There's a surprise in this chapter for all you guys reading. And a quick tiny sneak peak on chapter 7! I WILL have the next chapter posted today also! :D**

**Disclaimer: I will never own Ben 10.**

* * *

_Flashback_

_I remember just sitting there helpless looking at a struggling 11-year-old rebel. I knew he was trouble the moment I first saw him, I first thought he was cute, but threw that thought out of my head when he came up to me and tried to kill me._

"_What's wrong with you? What did I ever do to you?" I remember screaming while trying to escape, but he kept, me surrounded._

"_Shut it you red head blabber mouth!" He bickered._

"_Kevin, leave my cousin alone!" Ben said in his young squeaky voice. He was in position ready to fight him._

_It all turned into another flashback_"Kevin what are you doing, stop-"

"_No. How about YOU stop running so I can get a good shot at your head?" He chased after me. This was before we actually met. I only knew his name after Ben telling me of having to fight him before. That was when we were younger. This was when I was just turning 15, so this is something more recent than when I was 10._

_I tripped on nothing, maybe my own two feet. I tried to get up but when I tried Kevin was above me in his mutated form about to pound my face into the ground. I closed my eyes and squirmed._

"Gwen!" I could hear a familiar voice scream my name. Its funny how a moment ago this voice seemed as if they wanted to kill me and now with worry.

I could feel hands cupping my face. I also felt a pinch.

"Ow!" I yelped. My eyes fluttered open. I looked at my surroundings. I was in Kevin's pulled over in the middle of no where it seemed. "Where are we?" I could feel sweat trickling down my neck on my spine.

"We left the lake. Everything packed-" I cut Kevin off.

"Where?" I was too confused in what was happening.

"I think you had a nightmare. You were screaming in your sleep "Stop…don't kill me" and that kind of stuff so we had to pull over just in case." So this was all a nightmare? Thank god, I was so worried that Kevin actually was trying to kill me. "You were squirming around so that kind of forced me to pull over, we were all worried about you." Kevin looked at me with his hands still holding my face.

"Kevin, how am I in your car?" I asked. I really wanted to know.

"I carried you in here. I didn't want to wake you. I guess I should have" He looked into my face with more worry, but with disappointment also.

I removed his hands from my face and looked down, closing my eyes. What is going on? Maybe I should tell Kevin what happened in my nightmare. I'll just wait until he asks.

"So what was your nightmare about?" Its like he could read my mind. Julie and Ben were now not focused on me, and tried to fall asleep. I knew they would hear about this anyway. I shook my head, I don't really want to explain to Kevin now. I raised my head and he was waiting for an answer.

"Well it was like a flashback. The first part was when we were young and you tried to kill me," I looked away from Kevin as I saw a regretful look on his face. I have to continue telling him. "The second part was something recent. I was trying to run from you because you tried to kill me…again." I didn't realize but Kevin had already began to drive off and we were almost back in town.

"I'm sorry about your nightmare," Kevin muttered. I hope he isn't upset. I mean it was just a dream, well nightmare, but still. He didn't actually, well no he did try to kill me but it was a long time ago.

"Well it was just a bad dream-" I was trying to find words to comfort him. I couldn't continue. I didn't know what else to say. From there on it was an awkward car ride into town.

I woke Ben and Julie up as we arrived at Julie's house. Julie grabbed her stuff from the back of Kevin's car and walked inside her house, waving back to Ben. We left Julie and headed to a park. There weren't a lot of people maybe just a few. Kevin parked the car and we stepped out smelling the fresh air of our hometown. It feels good to be home.

"Kevin!" I yelled to him as I grabbed the soda that he left, which he got on our way to Julie's, and began running around with it.

"Gwen stop running so I can get my soda!" He said in that same tone in the nightmare. No. This can't be happening. I tripped luckily not spilling his soda. I turned the opposite direction from the ground and found Kevin looking at me with the same face. His hand started reaching down for his soda, but I pushed him away. I handed his soda back.

"I'm sorry," I began walking away. This feels like it's happened before. Not the exact same thing but I feel like it's happened before. Before when Kevin tried to kill me. What if he was trying to kill me again?

"Gwen are you-" I cut him off.

"I'm sorry. It's kind of unexplainable right now." I said stopping in my tracks to tell Kevin. Ben walked up and looked with a strange face. He didn't know what was going on.

"What is going on?" Ben asked, his head cocked to one side.

"I was just telling Kevin…" I looked back at him, he had a much more worried look now. I heard rustling noises in the nearest bush, I ignored it though. "I can't handle this right now and its over."

"We just got here. You're ruining the fun. I'll drop you off at home then, if you think its over," Kevin said with shame. I noticed a familiar figure walk away from the bush I heard a noise from. It was that same blonde girl I saw trying to smooch on Kevin. I really didn't care about that now. I need to figure myself out right now before I really explain to Kevin about this.

Ben decided to stay at the park and stay out of our way. He can walk home if he wanted to.

Instead of sitting in the passenger seat like always, I got into the back seat. Kevin sighed and I was only guessing that he knew this was bad. He stayed quiet the whole ride to my house and I felt bad. We were now at my house, and I got out quickly getting my stuff out of Kevin's trunk. I slowly walked up to the front door. I turned to look at Kevin.

"I shouldn't have done that," I whispered to myself. I ruined everything. Why did I have to go and take his soda? I am so stupid. I didn't think he would care about his soda. I shouldn't have done it. It scared me the way he spoke to me trying to get it back and the way he was running after me. It all felt like Déjà vu. I hope this really wasn't the last time I would see Kevin. I didn't even mean to break up with him like that.

"Gwen, phone for you" I heard my mom say interrupting my thoughts. I'm glad she did.

"Hello? Gwen" It was Ben and now he seemed worried.

"Yeah its me, what do you want?" I asked.

"Well Kevin's back here at the park with me and he seems to be acting all strange again. You know anything?" I sighed. What am I going to tell Ben? I can tell him every detail or only part of the truth.

"I broke up with him?" I didn't know what else to say.

"Well, I just started teasing him and he isn't doing anything. He won't even give me a look. Nothing." Wow, that's strange. He always would do something if Ben were teasing him.

"You shouldn't even be doing that," I said to him.

"Oh I'm sorry, didn't mean to hurt your feelings too." I immediately hung up, left the phone on the nearest stool and walked up to my room. I unpacked my stuff and froze when I took the tiger out. Kevin. This brings a lot of memories.

I have to talk to Kevin again.

* * *

**Hey the blonde girl showed up again! Oh can't wait to find out what happens next. Here's the shortest sneak peak on the next chapter,**  
**"Sarah Undercover"  
****An alien kidnaps Gwen!**


	7. Chapter 7: Sarah Undercover

**Here it is! You shouldn't be mad about the whole Gwen dumping Kevin in the last chapter.**

**P.s. this takes place the same day as the last chapter took place.**

**P.s.s this chapter will be short. Sorry :/**

* * *

I had to call Kevin. I had to talk to him. I had to get back together with him. I never meant to do what I did. I hate how this tiger reminds me of so much.

I got the courage to pick up the phone and dialed Kevin's number. Please oh please pick up.

"Yes?" He said. I could heard kids in the background so he must be at the park with Ben, or alone.

"I'll meet you at the park. Don't bother picking me up, I'm on my way." I hung up not wanting to say more. I headed out the door explaining I would go back to the park.

It took a good 10 minute walk, or jog. I had to hurry before Kevin left. I didn't want him to leave before I got there because I would want a ride home. I walked up to his car. Sitting on the hood, hoping that Kevin would see me and sit next to me. I looked around at my surroundings, I never realized how nice this park really was. I also didn't notice how Ben came up to me.

"You have to come see this!" Ben forcefully grabbed my hand and yanked me up dragging me along with him. I had no idea what he wanted to show me. I wondered if he discovered a dead alien or something stupid like that. Apparently he sounded like it was nothing, he just led me to Kevin.

"Hey," I said shyly. It was like the first time talking to him.

"Hey get out of here, go walk around the park or something," Ben rudely said pushing Kevin as he stood up, and then me. Ignoring Ben's action, Kevin began to speak.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Kevin said not looking at me. I felt bad and I really wanted to tell him the truth.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it all before. I was just beginning to get worried so I just…I don't know. I was scared."

"Scared?" He stopped and looked at me.

"It all felt like déjà vu and I reacted to quick,"

"Déjà vu? About what?" He asked confused. We walked past a water fountain and I took a quick drink.

"That you would have killed me," I also stopped and looked at him.

"Gwen, after actually getting to know you. I never wanted to hurt you or kill you. I know I tried to before, but…I care too much about you now to lose you," His voice began to crack at the last sentence.

"Kevin?" I was about to ask him a question when that blonde girl came out of no where and stepped in between us. "Kevin!"

"Hey!" the blonde girl yelled at me, with a pointy finger pointed to my face. "My name is Sarah, and guess what? He's mine now so back off bitch." She turned to face Kevin and planted a long kiss on him. Kevin pushed her away.

"Stop. I don't even know you…wait, you're the girl who tried to kiss me at that party thing before?" Kevin asked wiping his lips on his arm. She nodded. My eyes went wide. I was in shock. Why would she do this?

"You will die you earthling!" Earthling? There was a bit haze/fog formed around her and before our eyes, there was an alien. I was so shocked. She came after me blasting me and hitting me in the gut.

"Gwen!" Kevin screamed rushing to me. Too late. The evil alien girl, Sarah, had some strange green bubble around me. I wished this were some nightmare. I would rather have this as my nightmare than Kevin trying to kill me. I felt as if I was being lifted into the air, and I was. I could see everything below. I could see Ben rushing to Kevin and looking up. My eyes started to water.

I could tell Kevin was pretty upset. He was kicking things around, I could see him mouthing curse words. I saw him look up at me with a face as he was trying to say "sorry."

I looked to the alien and she was taking me to some far alley. Just what does she plan on doing with me? I hope that Kevin and Ben are planning something out right now.

* * *

**There it is. I told you it'd be short. Now, I may not be updating for a while. I have no way of updating. This would give me time to come up with next chapters though.  
Sorry for the short chapter.**


End file.
